Current methods of computer return or recovery products include:                (1) Physical labels that attach to the outside hardware of the computer equipment.                    These hardware labels can contain custom recovery information, but because they are hardware based, they can not be interactively changed by the owner. Also, since they do not have any ability to affect the computer boot-up process, they can do nothing to help protect the confidential owner information on the hard drive. An example of a well known physical hardware/recovery label is the STOP Tag by Security Tracking of Office Property in Connecticut. This labeling system has been patented in France, the US, and other countries. The product can be easily defeated by removing the physical label. In the case of STOP Tag which includes a ‘recovery mark’ which states “STOLEN PROPERTY” underneath the label, a new label can be simply added over the ‘recovery mark’ to hide the STOLEN PROPERTY sign. (The Security Tracking of Office Property equipment recovery patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,711 This patent actually refers to how the labels adhere to the equipment—but this is their patent).            The computer security recovery/return program of the present invention utilizes this type of hardware recovery approach to a small degree, but is greatly different from this system, because this is a software program rather than a hardware solution. Additionally, the present invention is greatly superior, since the owner can interactively customize the return/recovery information displayed at any time, and the present invention also helps protect the important, confidential owner information on the hard drive, by the positioning of the program layer in the equipment boot-up process.                        (2) Computer Software Programs that attempt recovery through the use of the modem.                    There are several patented computer security software products on the market today that are designed for the purpose of recovering lost or stolen equipment. These programs use the computer's modem to regularly call a recovery center. Then once a computer is stolen, the recovery center waits for the stolen computer to call in. When the computer modem calls in, the recovery centers use something similar to the reverse 911 system to get the phone number that the stolen equipment is accessing. Using the phone number, the recovery system then can try to get a map of where the computer is. Some of these computer security recovery programs can also attempt to locate stolen computers through an IP address. Some of these computer security recovery software programs, can actually attempt to seize the communication between the stolen computer and the recovery center and delete selected files to help protect the owner's confidential information. Products like these include CompuTrace, PC Phone Home, CyberAngel, LapTrak and Luceria.            The present invention is also designed for the purpose of recovering lost or stolen equipment, but the method is distinctively different and unique from the current methods. The present invention does not rely on the use of the computer modem. The present invention uses a layered program in the boot-up process to provide a display of the proper owner recovery and return information using the computer's own monitor or screen. The present invention is also different and superior to the above software tracking products, in helping to accomplish international recovery. None of the above products to date have been able to use the modem phone or IP system to track stolen equipment internationally. The present invention provides international recovery by displaying owner email information as well as providing recovery help through an international recovery internet web site.            There are other differences as well in how these programs try to also protect the information on the hard drive. The present invention automatically initiates during the boot-up process of the equipment, in order to display the recovery/return information before a security prompt screen to always help protect the owner's confidential information on the hard drive. Some of the programs above do nothing to protect the user information. Others like LapTrak include a Hide-A-File feature that an owner can access after the user enters the operating system. CyberAngel includes an encryption feature. Luceria includes the ability to delete pre-selected files from the recovery center. By layering this computer security application strategically before or during a security prompt in the boot-up process, this application provides a unique and different method to help protect owner information.            (An example of patents for these types of products would be the CompuTrace U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,715,174, 5,764,892, and 5,802,280).                        (3) Bios Based Password Identification systems.                    There are some computers that are sold with Bios based identification systems included. These products activate immediately when a computer is turned on, and prompt the user for a password before accessing the data on the computer.            The present invention is very different and unique from the Bios based program, for many reasons. Most importantly the bios based password identification products are built into the hardware of the computer equipment—not the hard drive. In other words, if you removed the hard drive from a stolen or lost laptop, and inserted the stolen hard drive into a different laptop, you would bypass the bios based password identification system, and the bios based password identification system would remain with the original equipment. Thus, the Bios Based Password Identification system can identify the computer hardware, but not the hard drive (the most important part of the computer equipment).            In addition, the Bios Based Password Identification systems are designed as a unique method for providing an additional layer of password protection to the equipment hardware, but are not designed for recovery or return. There is no design for including complete owner information, no recovery information displayed, no effective protection of the information on the hard drive, no effective method for the recovery or return of the hard drive—the most important item that a consumer would want back. In fact the Bios Password Identification product occurs before allowing the hard drive to boot up. The present invention is unique because it is an application software program that provides its layer of protection during the boot-up process (not before), and thus allows the security product to move with the hard drive, the most critical part of the computer.                        